Happy Halloween
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Enfin, quand tout le monde fut dehors, Oncle Harry, qui était presque aussi excité que les enfants, lui qui n'avait jamais fêté Halloween était petit, lança une mini gerbe d'étincelles orange et noir, sous le regard courroucé de son amie qui craignait qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Comme si ça n'était pas possible avec treize enfants côte à côte, se dit Victoire...


_Qui dit Halloween, dit friandises, costumes, préparatifs... Et OS !_

Happy Halloween

« Debout ! »

Une couverture fut arrachée d'un lit tandis qu'un oreiller vola dans la pièce en guise de représailles. Le destinataire, un certain Louis Weasley, cinq petites années au compteur, parvint à l'éviter de justesse.

« Eh ! Victoire ! Debout ! » recommença-t-il à tonitruer.

« Le ferme, le vermicelle, il est que dix heures. Je veux dormir... »

« Victoire, tu parles plus correctement à ton frère, et tu te lèves, tu as bien assez dormi comme ça, il ne fallait pas faire le zouave hier soir. »

« Mais maman... »

« Pas de mais qui tienne, tu te lèves. De toute façon, ce n'est pas bon de trop dormir. Tu vas être vaseuse toute la journée après. »

La jeune fille se renfonça dans les couvertures qu'elle venait de récupérer, maugréant. D'abord, elle n'avait pas fait le zouave, elle avait juste fini ses devoirs de vacances un peu tard et du coup, elle avait lu encore un peu plus tard. Ensuite, son frère était vraiment un gnome de la pire espèce depuis qu'elle était revenue et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit de l'exterminer. Enfin, il n'était que dix heures et elle était en vacances !

« Allez Victoire, debout, faut que tu m'aides, c'est Halloween... » la supplia son frère, tirant sur un bras qui dépassait malencontreusement du lit. Elle le regarda, ouvrant à demi les yeux pour ne pas être trop éblouie, et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait cet air d'ange. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus qui lui mangeaient le visage, il était impossible de lui résister.

Tandis qu'il tirait de la main gauche sur son bras, il tenait encore dans sa main droite Dumbo. Cet éléphant en peluche, offert par Oncle George et Tante Angelina ne le quittait pas. D'ailleurs, comme il le tenait pas la trompe, le pauvre avait les fesses qui trainaient par terre, sur le parquet de la chambre de sa sœur.

« Ça va, je me lève, ne t'en fais pas, on va les faire, les décorations. Promis, on ne sera pas en retard. »

« Et on aura une jolie maison ? Avec plein de citrouilles partout ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Oui, promis. On aura tout ça. » sourit-elle en se redressant sur son  
matelas.

Décidément, ce petit monstre arriverait à tout lui faire faire. Elle ne savait pas lui dire non. Surtout que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils avaient été séparés. La jeune fille était rentrée en première année à Poudlard en septembre et c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait sa famille depuis lors. Ces deux mois, s'ils avaient été riches en expériences, n'avaient pas été si faciles à gérer. Les quelques jours après sa rentrée à la Chaumière, sa mère l'avait chouchoutée, sa petite fille qui était partie si longtemps comme elle disait. Mais plus ça allait, plus Victoire perdait ses privilèges. Ça n'allait pas du tout cette affaire.

« Tu me laisses le temps de m'habiller ? Allez, file, oust, du balai ! File avant que je ne te transforme en chaussette. » dit-elle gentiment en le chassant d'une main.

Le petit garçon fila hors de sa chambre aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Elle tenta de se lever, maladroitement, pas réveillée pour deux sous. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait-il qu'elle n'était pas du matin ? Bref. Tant pis. Elle se leva enfin et se changea rapidement, prenant les vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main en ouvrant son placard. Elle se fichait bien de sa tenue.

Elle alla à la salle de bain et passa un peu plus de temps à se brosser les cheveux. Sa mère entra, sans frapper évidemment, pour mettre du linge dans leur armoire. Elle la regarda, sourit, attendrie, et s'en alla. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à les mettre en valeur. C'était sans doute d'ailleurs la seule coquetterie que la jeune fille se permettait.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, son petit monstre de frère lui sauta dessus. Elle le réceptionna tant bien que mal. C'est qu'il pesait lourd l'hippogriffe. Elle descendit les escaliers en le portant à moitié, dans une position qui n'était pas des plus confortables, tandis qu'il s'accrochait à ses épaules. Dumbo rebondissait même sur son dos. À la cuisine, elle retrouva sa sœur qui petit-déjeunait tranquillement.

« Ah, toi aussi il t'a réveillée ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, il voulait que je fasse les décorations avec lui. Comme si on n'avait pas bien le temps. Puis bon, j'ai un peu passé l'âge de faire des banderoles en papier avec des fantômes découpés dessus. »

« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça. » décréta la blonde. « Ne t'en fais pas Louis, je vais t'aider à les faire, moi, tes banderoles. »

Non, vraiment, Victoire ne comprendrait jamais sa sœur. Elles étaient l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Alors que la jeune fille était blonde, ressemblant très fortement à sa mère, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs joué quelques tours, Dominique était rousse, tenant bien plus de son père, et bien trop mûre pour son âge. Bien trop sérieuse aussi. Parfois, leur père disait qu'elle ressemblait à son frère Percy quand il était plus jeune. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'aux livres, ne jouait pas avec les enfants de son âge à l'école moldue à laquelle elle était inscrite, et n'avait qu'une envie, partir à Poudlard.

L'aînée prit une tartine que sa mère avait déjà fait griller, appliqua de la pâte à tartiner dessus avant de croquer dedans. Le tout en tenant le petit Louis d'un bras. Elle le lâcha deux minutes le temps de boire un peu de lait et de s'essuyer la bouche avec une serviette qui traînait sur la table. Enfin, elle put lui accorder toute son attention. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, dans laquelle il avait déjà préparé une bonne partie du matériel avec l'aide de leur mère. Celle-ci lui avait en effet sorti des tiroirs toutes sortes de ciseaux pour découper dans du papier crépon orange, blanc ou noir.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à faire des guirlandes de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs, dans un joyeux bazar. La chambre du petit garçon était toute dérangée et ils rigolaient bien. Victoire avait beau avoir quelques années de plus que lui, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une enfant. Dominique qui passait par là finit même pas se joindre à eux en maugréant qu'ils ne savaient vraiment pas comment s'y prendre.

Finalement, quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, ils avaient fait suffisamment de décorations pour en parsemer la maison. Ils descendirent à table, Louis arborant fièrement une banderole orange et noir autour du cou. Bill Weasley lui ordonna de l'enlever pour passer à table, arguant intelligemment qu'il allait finir par la salir sinon. Il réussit à lui faire entendre raison quand il lui promit de toutes les accrocher avant de partir au travail, et même, d'animer les fantômes pour qu'ils fassent des bruits étranges et les sorcières pour qu'elles grincent des dents de manière inquiétante.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Dès la fin du repas, Louis supplia son père pour qu'il accroche toutes les guirlandes. Celui-ci les fit venir d'un sortilège d'attraction et le fit suivant scrupuleusement les vœux de son fils aux anges. Le début d'après-midi fut consacrée à la découpe de citrouilles, cette fois-ci grâce à la baguette de Fleur Weasley. Celle-ci n'avait pas cherché d'emploi, préférant s'occuper de ses petits bouts de gnomes comme elle disait.

Elle découpait les citrouilles avec dextérité pendant que les enfants les garnissaient de bougies. Pendant ce temps, elle leur racontait la légende de ce Jack O'Lantern qui avait lancé la tradition des citrouilles, un peu involontairement il faut aussi le dire. Elle parlait comme si elle leur racontait une histoire et tous étaient captivés par ce récit qu'ils entendaient tous les ans mais redemandaient à chaque fois. Pendant ce temps, leur travail avançait bien lui aussi.

« De toute façon, on ne va pas tellement les voir, on ne sera pas là. » fit remarquer Dominique.

« Tu comprends rien ! C'est parce que c'est joli ! » lui répondit son frère, catégorique.

« N'empêche que c'est chez Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron qu'on va. » fit la jeune rousse en lui tirant la langue.

« Ça suffit, arrêtez de vous chamailler, on est là pour s'amuser ! » répliqua leur mère. En barbouillant du doigt les joues de son fils de pépins de citrouille.

Très vite s'ensuivit une bataille de chair de cucurbitacées. Des pépins volaient dans toute la pièce. Dans ces moments-là, Fleur Weasley-Delacour remerciait Merlin de l'avoir dotée de la magie pour pouvoir tout nettoyer derrière. Quelle idée venait-elle d'avoir. Au moins, ça avait le mérite de détendre ses enfants.

Une fois les citrouilles prêtes, elle les anima un peu avec sa baguette, leur donnant la possibilité de changer de grimaces, ce qui fit beaucoup rire ses enfants. Même Dominique qui lui demanda de lui apprendre ce sort. Ils les placèrent à l'entrée de la maison et dans le jardin, notamment près de la falaise. Ils rentrèrent rapidement pour ne pas avoir froid. L'horloge de la salle à manger sonna 16h.

« Vite les enfants, on va réussir à être en retard ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on prend maman ? »

« Attends chéri, je vais t'aider. Les filles, vous prenez juste le costume que vous avez prévu, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec dix mille déguisements sur les bras, et vous les enfilerez là-bas. » dit précipitamment leur mère, paniquant très légèrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas maman, on ne va pas être en retard. » la rassura Victoire.

Ils filèrent chacun dans leur chambre, sortirent enfin leurs costumes, préparés depuis le début des vacances tant ils avaient hâte, et se rejoignirent au salon. Là, Madame Weasley-Delacour attrapa un sac qu'elle avait prévu pour mettre les bonbons, les bras de ses enfants, un dans chaque main en faisant confiance à Victoire pour qu'elle la prenne par le chemisier et ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon d'Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione. En voulant se dégager de la prise de sa mère, Dominique faillit marcher sur le pied de Rose qui était juste derrière elle. Elle fit un bond sur le côté et bénit le ciel de ne pas être tombée sur ceux de James qui était juste à côté de sa cousine pourtant. Il lui en aurait fait voir de toute les couleurs. Quand Victoire regarda autour d'elle, elle vit que presque tout le monde était arrivé mais personne n'était encore déguisé. Ils avaient tous bien respecté la consigne. Il ne manquait plus que les enfants de Percy et Audrey.

Tante Hermione avait demandé sa journée au travail pour s'occuper de tout ce petit monde, comptant aussi sur l'aide de Fleur et de Ginny, qui elles aussi avaient pu se libérer. Les autres mères avaient souvent amené leurs enfants pour repartir travailler aussitôt. Toutes n'avaient pas la chance de pouvoir être là dans la journée. Heureusement, tout le monde serait présent le soir pour accompagner les enfants. Ça promettait une belle brochette de Weasley et de Potter.

On attendait les derniers pour commencer à se maquiller. Certains commençaient d'ailleurs déjà à s'impatienter. James complotait déjà avec l'appui relativement peu intéressé de Fred, qui hochait simplement de la tête pour ne pas être pris ensuite pour cible. Dans un autre coin, Lily et Roxanne jouaient avec des poupées qu'elles avaient apportées alors que Hugo, âgé comme Lily d'à peine trois ans, ne bougeait pas, encore un peu ensommeillé. Dominique venait de s'installer et lisait tranquillement un livre, assise sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée du salon, et Albus tournait autour d'elle, la tannant pour qu'elle lui lise l'histoire à voix haute.

« C'est pas pour les bébés ! » fit-elle.

« Oui, ben moi je suis pas un bébé ! Et puis, toi, tu fêtes Halloween comme moi, alors si j'en suis un, ben toi aussi, d'abord ! » répliqua le petit garçon, vexé, les poings sur les hanches, fronçant les sourcils.

« Doucement les enfants, doucement. James, ne pense même pas réussir à faire ce que tu viens de dire, Dominique, lis l'histoire à voix haute, tu vois bien que ça ferait plaisir à ton cousin. » dit Hermione d'une voix forte. « Et sans ronchonner ! »

Enfin, Percy Weasley arriva, une fille sous chaque bras, ses lunettes de travers et sa robe de sorcier quelque peu chiffonnée. Les préparer n'avait pas dû être une mince affaire.

« Désolée Hermione, vraiment, mais j'ai dû chercher la peluche de Lucy, elle l'avait perdue dans sa chambre et après, il a fallu convaincre Molly de ne pas prendre trois costumes de fées, qu'un seul suffisait. »

« Mais papa, c'était mon ours préféré ! Je pouvais pas ne pas le prendre ! » geignit Lucy, alors que sa sœur boudait encore, sans doute à cause du déguisement.

« Ce n'est rien Percy, ne t'en fais pas, on les prend en charge. » le rassura Hermione en lui prenant les deux petites filles des bras pour les poser à terre.

« Merci, vraiment. Je file, je dois y retourner ! » eut-il à peine le temps de dire avant de disparaître dans un craquement.

Ginny Weasley regarda la pièce, un air amusé sur le visage. Ils avaient là une belle tribu. Pas moins de treize enfants, de treize à trois ans. Ça allait faire une sacrée soirée. Elle frappa dans ses mains et prit son air le plus autoritaire:

« Allez, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Victoire, tu peux conduire les filles à l'étage tandis que Teddy surveillera les garçons dans le salon ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, fière de cette mission qu'on lui confiait. Après tout, elle était la plus âgée. Elle rassembla les filles, arracha Lily à sa poupée alors que Roxanne venait de transformer la sienne en chanteuse punk, et vérifia qu'elles avaient toutes leur costume avec elles avant de monter les escaliers. Là, elle les fit passer devant elle pour fermer la marche et les fit aller dans la chambre de Rose, toute fière de la montrer, l'ayant rangé pour l'occasion. C'est dans une harmonie plus ou moins imparfaite et quelques piaillements qu'elles enfilèrent toutes leur tenue. Victoire passait entre les rangs pour aider les unes et les autres à fixer leur tenues.

Molly avait choisi un costume de fée bleu, qui détonnait avec ses cheveux roux flamboyant mais était assez mignon, la jeune fille l'aida à fixer ses ailes dans le dos. Lucy avait pris un costume de diablotin. Rose et Lily s'étaient habillées en princesses, avec le même costume, elles avaient dû se concerter auparavant. Par esprit de contradiction sans doute, Dominique s'était drapée dans un voile blanc pour faire un fantôme et Roxanne se déguisait en sorcière. Oh, pas ces gentilles sorcières, non. Comme ils allaient chez les moldus, elle avait choisi leur plus gros cliché, celui de la sorcière habillée tout en noir avec un pustule sur un nez crochu, les cheveux crépus et sales. Pour ça, ce fut Fleur qui était venue voir comment elles se débrouillait qui arrangea sa frimousse d'un coup de baguette.

Au rez-de-chaussé, ça n'était pas la même affaire. Alors que les filles comparaient leurs costumes et leurs accessoires, les garçons se piquaient leurs déguisements, à qui retrouverait le premier son pantalon ou sa cape, à qui saurait où était les dents de vampire que James avait égaré. On avait là deux vampires, un diablotin, un monstre de Frankenstein et une petite citrouille. Les filles descendirent enfin, royales dans leurs atours, après avoir été appelées au moins trois ou quatre fois par leurs cousins impatients. Là, chacun put admirer les habits des autres, comparer, admirer.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny, Hermione et Fleur en profitèrent pour se changer elles aussi, ayant choisi plus simplement des costumes de sorcières. Ironique quand on y pensait. Victoire prit Teddy à part, une fois débarrassée de toutes ses cousines qui lui traînaient dans les pattes.

« Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée... » commença-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

« En même temps, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus facile, surtout si on va chez les moldus. » sourit-il doucement. « Mais j'avoue avoir hésité. »

« Ah oui ? Tu voulais te déguiser en quoi d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ben... en loup-garou. J'aurais presque pu. Je suis sûr que j'aurais presque pu avec mes... enfin, tu sais, ça. » fit-il en montrant ses cheveux qui changeaient de couleur.

« Oui, mais tu aurais fait peur aux petits. Je te préfère comme ça, tu es plus... enfin, moins... poilu. » fit-elle, en riant légèrement.

« Oui mais j'aurais bien aimé quand même. Après tout, mon père était considéré comme un monstre, digne d'Halloween chez les moldus. »

« N'y pense pas, ton père était quelqu'un de formidable, vraiment. »

« Comment tu veux que je n'y pense pas ? » fit-il sur un ton désabusé. « La Toussaint, à la base, c'est quand même une fête pour pleurer ses morts. Mes deux parents sont morts, Victoire, comment tu veux que je n'y pense pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle le serra fort contre lui, espérant lui transmettre toute sa joie d'être ici, pour qu'il oublie, l'espace de quelques heures, ses problèmes et ses cauchemars. Il avait raison. Comment pouvait-il considérer cette fête comme joyeuse ? Pourtant, tout le monde ici avait perdu un proche, un frère, un ami, un parent. Et les autres étaient heureux, ils le simulaient bien en tout cas. Après quelques minutes, elle osa lui parler de nouveau:

« Tu sais, je crois que tes parents préféreraient que tu t'amuses ce soir, en pensant à eux, plutôt que tu sois triste. Demain, demain on ira les voir, d'accord ? On demandera à Oncle Harry. Il nous emmènera. »

Cela sembla calmer le jeune homme qui s'éloigna de cette étreinte. Dans leur discussion, ils avaient fini à la cuisine et ils sortirent pour rejoindre les autres et attendre le reste des pères qui ne devraient plus tarder. Avant de passer la porte, elle lui glissa à l'oreille:

« Le jaune vous va très bien, très cher. »

« Le rouge vous sied à ravir, ma bonne amie. » lui dit-il malicieusement.

En effet, ils arboraient tous les deux avec fierté leurs tenues de Poudlard. Robe noire avec écusson de leur maison brodé dessus, chemise et cravate aux couleurs de l'école en dessous, chapeau pointu noir. Ils avaient fière allure habillés ainsi. Ils avaient même, pour l'occasion, pris leurs baguettes. S'ils étaient allée dans le Londres sorcier, ça aurait été un peu banal mais dans le Londres moldu, ça serait parfait. Une école de magie. Jamais on ne les croirait. Les gens allaient bien rire. S'ils savaient.

Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, les parents manquants étaient déjà là, certains s'étaient même déguisés en vampire, en monstres ou en fantôme. Oncle Harry et Oncle George passaient dans les rangs qu'ils venaient de former – deux par deux comme à l'école, comme les bébés avait même dit Lucy – pour vérifier le costume de chacun, rajouter ça et là des gouttes de sang, des toiles d'araignée, de quelques coups de baguette.

Enfin, tout le monde fut prêt. Tante Hermione et Oncle Ron ouvrirent en grand la porte d'entrée, se mirent de part et d'autre en surveillant la sortie des enfants. Pendant ce temps, Mamie Molly qui évidemment était de la partie bien que tout juste arrivée sortit un appareil photo magique pour prendre tout ce petit monde au fur et à mesure qu'il passait devant elle. Bien entendu, James fit la grimace, louis tira les cheveux de Dominique pour se venger de ce qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt, les filles se pavanaient dans l'objectif bouchant du même coup le passage. Une vraie débandade.

Enfin, quand tout le monde fut dehors, Oncle Harry, qui était presque aussi excité que les enfants, lui qui n'avait jamais fêté Halloween était petit, lança une mini gerbe d'étincelles orange et noir, sous le regard courroucé de son amie qui craignait qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Comme si ça n'était pas possible avec treize enfants côte à côte, se dit Victoire.

Sans plus se préoccuper de ce que la jeune femme pouvait penser, il se mit devant les enfants, dans le sens de la marche, et, avant qu'ils ne s'égayent partout, par petits groupes, accompagnés chacun de quelques adultes pour les surveiller, il annonça:

« La chasse aux bonbons est ouverte ! »


End file.
